Trouble in Ootori Paradise
by Boydia
Summary: This story is a sequel to. Haruhi's diary won't lie. If you don't like details, I strongly recommend you don't read it. WARNING: Strong sexual and language content.
1. Listen to me

Listen to me

Yoshio, Kyoya and Haruhi caught the Ootori company jet home after Tamaki and Fuyumi's wedding. On their way back to Japan, they decided to discuss new family arrangements.

Yoshio: Haruhi-chan have you thought about what I suggested a few weeks ago ? About living arrangements? Now that Fuyumi has moved out.

Haruhi: I have practically all of my things at the Ootori mansion. I dislike moving. I like to keep my things where there at. When Kyoya comes back to visit, I'd like to be there for him without moving each time he leaves.

Yoshio: I see. The Ootori mansion is your home now. Fuyumi has moved out. And it would be me and you Haruhi-chan. What is your opinion about Haruhi-chan living arrangements once your gone son?

Kyoya: I agree with my wife. I want to know that shes home when in return on school break. Instead of hunting her down. When I come home I'm going to be exhausted. I want to know that shes home. Father why do you want her to move out while I'm gone.

Haruhi: Yes why?

Yoshio: Because of how it looks. Haruhi-chan like I said before. It would be me and you living in the mansion. People and the gossip column, will say were having an affair. That would be bad for business. Haruhi you are an Ootori now. You have every right to stay if you choose. But you both should listen to me.

Haruhi: Yoshio-sama.

Yoshio: Are you Kyoya's wife? Kyoya is my son. Right?

Haruhi: Yes.

Yoshio: That makes you my daughter-in-law right?

Haruhi: Right.

Yoshio: Then it's respectful to call me father. Did you forget that?

Haruhi: Yes father

Yoshio: That's more like it.

Haruhi: Father I will be gone the majority of the time. I will only come back to the mansion to sleep. Because that's where I sleep now.

Kyoya: I want to find my wife in our bed when I return during my school breaks.

Yoshio: As you both wish.

Kyoya and Haruhi had forgotten that Yoshio hinted there was another reason why Haruhi should move back in with her father while Kyoya is absent. Yoshio stated to both of them that Haruhi reminded him of his late wife. Her name was Ootori Maaya and Yoshio loved her dearly. He's a single man today because there's was no other woman that could match her. Yoshio thought. Until he met Fujioka Haruhi. Yoshio feels that he will easily fall in love with her in a isolated situation. He won't be able to stop himself.

**Yoshio's Thoughts**

_I really want to keep my feelings about my daughter-in-law strictly platonic. I don't want to chance falling in love with her. She look and acts like my Maaya. I'd considering moving. But Haruhi-chan says she will be gone most of the time. If that's the case, I won't have to move. I just can't risk any isolated moments with her. I do stay in another wing of the mansion. Maybe I won't cross her path during the time Kyoya is away. I definitely want to avoid meals with her. Without Kyoya present. Why won't they take a hint. I think that it's time for me to find my own bride. And take my own advice to move on. All of my kid have their own lives. It's time to get mine._

When the Ootori's return from their trip, Yoshio when to his home office. Haruhi and Kyoya when to their quarters.

Haruhi: Take a bubble bath with me. While we talk.

Kyoya: Yes my love.

Haruhi runs water the right temperature in their huge bath. Kyoya embraces Haruhi from behind. He kisses the back part on her neck as he unbuttons the front of her blouse. He seductively slide her blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He now unhooks her bra and let it fall to the floor. She starts to unzips her pants. Kyoya stops her. He gently grabs her hand.

Kyoya: No Haruhi. Let me undress you.

Haruhi: Okay.

His arms wrap around her to unsnap her black jeans. While licking and sucking her collarbone. He slowly slid her pant down taking her panties with it. Haruhi turned to face him.

Haruhi: Do I get to undress you?

Kyoya: I'm here and I'm yours.

Haruhi starts kissing his neck as she slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He gave in to his temptation in front of him. Slowly and methodically rotating his fingertips over the tips of Haruhi hard nipples. Haruhi looks at him and slow moves in to kiss him with passion as she unzips his pants. She still kissing him when she inserts her hand in his undergarments to caress his length for a few seconds. Just to arouse him further. She ends romantic kiss with him to finish removing his clothes. She motions for him to get in the bath water.

Kyoya: Straddle me.

Haruhi: Why?

Kyoya: For simply the pleasure of properly cleaning ever crevice in your anatomy.

Haruhi: Oh Kyoya. You know you want to screw me.

Kyoya: Yes that too. Is that so wrong? I'll make you feel good.

She straddles him. Haruhi shakes her head and smiles at him. She now takes some shampoo and pour some in her hand. And starts washing his hair. While she washing his hair, he's exploring breast and fingering her womanly parts, making her legs tremble. Watching her reaction as well as her short breathing, made him rock hard and ready. She rinses his hair.

Haruhi: I want you now.

Kyoya motioned for her to make her move. She glided herself onto Kyoya's firm member. As he's washing her hair, she use her unique pattern of humping him in short strokes to really work the head of his dick and grinding on him. Guaranteeing loud sounds of pleasure come his mouth. Kyoya was not going to let her best him for making him belt out his pleasure. This made him take action. Put his hands on her ass and worked her ass up and down rapidly, as he thrust into her with fury. He then took no mercy on her. As he knew where her sweet spot was. And assaulted it. Everyone in the mansion had to hear Haruhi screams "KYOOOYAAAAAA!" She couldn't help even if she tried. He made her have a earth shattering orgasm. (Which took all of her oxygen.) The force of his seed had to shot up in her womb. As his body shakes from the electric like shock of his orgasm. It's a good thing she's on the pill. The happy couple finish their breathtaking bath time. They got dressed in comfortable clothing.

**Dinnertime**

Kyoya and Haruhi joined their father in the informal dinning area for dinner.

Yoshio: Haru-chan are you ok this evening?

Haruhi: Pardon.

Yoshio: Are you okay this evening? Are you ill?

Haruhi: Yes Why do you ask?

Yoshio: I heard you screaming? (Yoshio really knows why.) I know we don't have pest. You didn't perhaps see a mouse or a bee?

Haruhi: Ah no I didn't. (blushing.)

Yoshio: You didn't fall did you?

Haruhi: Please father don't ask. (blushing.)

Yoshio: Kyoya. I had some contractor soundproof my bedroom. A little after Kazuhito my oldest, turned three. At that age young children ask why this? Why that? Kazuhito would ask why his mother would scream from time to time. You should get a contractor to soundproof your bedroom. You know what I'm saying son?

Kyoya: (blushing) Yes father. I'll see about that immediately.

Yoshio: You two can stop blushing. I was married once. I expect you two to carry on as married people do. How else will I have grandchildren. (Yoshio grinning. As he finished his supper.)

(After Yoshio tactfully confronted them about their loud love sounds. The next day, Kyoya made arrangements to have their expanded and remodeled more to their liking. All soundproof. While they wait to have their bedroom renovated, they just check into a hotel if they want to be intimate. )

**Nighttime Chat**

Haruhi: Kyoya. Please tell me a nighttime story.

Kyoya: Your not a child. You can do without my stories doll.

Haruhi: You won't be here with me for to long. Please tell me all about your childhood.

Kyoya: Oh you don't want to hear about my sad and dull childhood.

Haruhi: Yes I do. How did you paralyze your two brothers and why?

Kyoya: Who told you that?

Haruhi: I'm not at liberty to say.

Kyoya: Let me guess? You don't really confide in my brothers. Fuyumi told you didn't she?

Haruhi: I'm not saying.

Kyoya: You don't have to say it. I know.

Haruhi: You paralyze me didn't you? Just admit it.

Kyoya: What ever gave you that idea love?

Haruhi: You can either tell me about it. Or I'll talk to your father to confirm what you did to me. Which is it LOVE?

Kyoya: Okay. I did paralyze you.

Haruhi: Why? Kyoya!

Kyoya: I was pissed off with you.

Haruhi: Why were you angry with me.

Kyoya: Because you gave away what should only by mine.

Haruhi: Are you saying that you were pissed at me for forgetting to wear my bra at the strip poker tournament and losing?

Kyoya: I admit, I was jealous of all of the guys viewing your naked breast. That should only be for my viewing only Haruhi.

Haruhi: Kyoya! You raped me.

Kyoya: No I didn't. How did I rape you?

Haruhi: Well. You made it so I couldn't move or express myself. You fucked me twice one hour each time. I couldn't walk the next day. I forgive you only because I liked it.(Kyoya is grinning.) You gave me five orgasms. You wouldn't know it. You didn't allow me to express myself.

Kyoya: I'm sorry Haruhi. No matter how mad I get from now on, I will ever paralyze again. I love you Haruhi.

Haruhi: I love you too. Now tell me about you life as a little boy.

Kyoya: My mother died when I was 5 years old. I vaguely remember her. She died of cancer. As a child I was my mom's favorite child. So my brothers thought. My mother would take me everywhere with her. She would make sure no one mistreat me. My brothers hated me for that. Father was strict with my two brothers, because he wanted to give them the business someday. He wanted to be really strict with me. But mom wasn't having it. She put her foot down and got in his face if she had to. And strangely, he loved her more for it. Before she died, she made Fuyumi promise to take care of me. I was now her baby. She really kept her promise to the best of her ability. She received abuse for defending me from my father and mainly my brothers.

Haruhi: I can see why your mother loved you the most.

Kyoya: Why?

Haruhi: Because out of your two brothers, you look the most like your father. You even have his charm.

Kyoya: Haruhi I beg to differ. I do not look like my father. (Haruhi is nodding yes.)

Haruhi: What's wrong with the way your father looks. I think he's a good looking older man. Is it true that you brothers beat and bullied you?

Kyoya: Yes. It was awful growing up around my brothers. They would eat up all of the food from me. Fuyumi would sneak extra food to make sure I had something everyday. I didn't mine so much that they pick so much on me.

Haruhi: Didn't your father do anything about it?

Kyoya: After my mother died? He avoided us. Let the hired help raise us. Which they didn't hardly. They let my brothers run the household. Father lived at the job. He only wanted to show us off at big business parties. I started to get really mad with my brothers when they started harassing Fuyumi. I wanted the abuse to stop. I got on the internet. I read about this remarkable individual named Tao Nygen. Nygen became my friend. We have many things in common. He is the baby in his family. His older sisters would beat him up on a daily basis. He was taught by his parents to never hit a female. But he knew he had to defend himself. The beatings would get worst every year. He had an uncle that taught him martial art he taught him all of the pressure points in the human body. He taught him how to kill a person many ways, to paralyze, to put to sleep and to render a person speechless. Even to drive any sexual partner out of their mind with pleasure. He first learn to put sisters to sleep. The abuse didn't stop. But when he paralyzed them and took their speech. Things started to change. He perfected what he knew by going to collage. Collage had drained him financially. I found Nygen on the internet. He was now struggling to feed his six children and wife. He needed money.

Haruhi: How old were you love?

Kyoya: I was nine years old. I told Nygen I could help him if he helped me. I told him what I was going though with my brothers. I took out 500,000 Euros out of my personal safe. Because everyone is beginning to accept Euros. I offered 500,000 Euros to teach me everything he knows in a months time.

Haruhi: How did you get your father's permission?

Kyoya: I told my dad that I'm going to summer camp. He said I could go on the condition that I take my nanny. I had to pay my nanny some money to keep our real whereabouts a secret. My nanny and I stayed at his place in Thailand. He taught me everything he knew. My brothers had to treat me with respect after I paralyzed them. With their new attitute towards me, they actually found out they really like me as their brother. We have a reasonable peaceful relationship now.

Haruhi: One more question. Did he teach you how to please a sexual partner?

Kyoya: If you want know if he demonstrated on me. I'm here to tell you that that didn't happen. He taught me what I wanted to know. Let's just leave it at that. I do remember you ever having any complaints about the way I love you.

Haruhi: No No complaints here. Talking this way makes me horny. Any thoughts?

Kyoya: Just let me love you. (He kisses her.)

1


	2. Last Night Together

Last Night Together

Kyoya is going to the U.S. Tomorrow. Haruhi is spending her last evening with him. They decide to go to dinner together.

**Lovely Dinner**

Kyoya: This is probably the last time we going have dinner together.

Haruhi: Yes. (Tears are running down her face.)

Kyoya: Don't cry my love. I will visit you on the web cam everyday.

Haruhi: When will I see you again after you leave?

Kyoya: According to my calendar, four months.

Haruhi: I'm going to keep myself very busy in my school studies while your gone.

Kyoya: As will I. Did you want to come visit me or do you want me to visit you during holiday break?

Haruhi: I'd love to visit the U.S. I will visit you. (Kyoya kisses her.)

Kyoya: It's a beautiful night tonight. Also a full moon. Very romantic. What do you say we go out on our big yacht and enjoy the rest of the night.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya took Haruhi to the family yacht. This yacht wasn't no small yacht it is pretty huge. Kyoya had the captain take them out and around the sea. They stood in the open part of the yacht. They admired the romantic full moon. They found a comfortable lounge to sit together. They also enjoyed a little wine Kyoya hid on board.

Kyoya: Take off your clothes. My beloved.

Haruhi: All of my clothes?

Kyoya: Yes. All of your clothing.

Haruhi: Someone might sail by and see me naked

Kyoya: I have a robe near for you to cover yourself.

Haruhi: Take off your clothes.

Kyoya: Okay.

They both sat in the lounge chair after they took off their clothes. Kyoya sat behind her, massaging her shoulders. The back of her lower neck. His hand moved slowly to the sides of her body and slowly cup both of her breast. Pulsing her erect nipples. Having her gasp. Turns to face him, stopping his ministrations on her. She begins to kiss him from the back of his ear to the sensitive part of neck. While stroking the length of his penis. Making him gasp. He was think to himself. _I can't let her out do me. _Kyoya went wild with passion kissing her from her neck to her protruding swollen nipples. While the rough textures of his thumb went to work making contact with all of the nerves in her clitoris. Loudly moaning his name. Love juices are pooling at the tip of his cock. Haruhi light pulls Kyoya's pubic hair as her takes his dick into her month. Enjoying his flavor. Vigorously rotating the texture of her tongue over his most erogenous part. She made his moan loudly, her name. He thought. _Ah hell no. she just didn't make me yell her name. I'm in control not her. I'm going to her make remember me while I'm gone._

Kyoya: Haruhi give me your hand.

Haruhi: Okay?

Kyoya pressed a certain nerve in Haruhi's hand. Haruhi's vagina began to have hot pleasurable spasms. More like a continuous orgasm.

Haruhi: Kyoya Fuck me now. Please please fuck me now.

Kyoya: Well.

Haruhi: Never mind.

Haruhi pushed him back and mounted herself on his firm cock. The more she humped on him, the more the spasms intensified. Making her scream and plead Kyoya to ride her. Kyoya positioned her on top of the lounge, on her hands and knees. He put both hand on her hips. And entered her doggie-style. He screwed her like there was no tomorrow. She wanted it hard and rapid. He was like a piston in a car engine. They was no lenience in sight for all of the nerves that Kyoya was striking within her vaginal cavity with his long and thick dick. Kyoya released the nerve in her hand that was responsible for her spasms. He kept on working her until she came. The intensity of her orgasm was explosive as always. He followed. Both out of breath.

Haruhi: I was to preoccupied with all the amazing feelings you put in my body that I didn't ask you what you did to my hand.

Kyoya: I isolated a nerve in your vaginal area. Through a certain pressure point in you hand. To give you a tremendous amount of pleasure in your genital area.

Haruhi: I have never felt so much pleasure at one time in my life. That made me go insane. That was amazing. I almost couldn't handle it. It was totally taking my breath.

Kyoya: Well I wanted to leave you with something I know you won't forget from me.

Haruhi: Well that's definitely a feeling you can never forget. I love you.

Kyoya: I love you too.

Kyoya and Haruhi put on bathrobes. Kyoya informed the captain to take them back to shore. The got into the limo. with their robes on. When they got back to the mansion, they both bathed and when to bed. Kyoya left that next afternoon.

2


	3. I Knew it

I Knew it

Kyoya left for the U.S. Both Haruhi and Kyoya thought it has best for Haruhi not to move out of the mansion while Kyoya is away. Yoshio knew it was a bad idea. Yoshio try to hint to the newly wed couple that it is possible the he could fall for Haruhi. He hinted that Haruhi looked like his late wife Maaya. Yoshio desperately wants to keep his feelings for his daughter-in-law platonic. Haruhi pretty much did what she said she would do. She stayed gone most of the time. Kyoya and Haruhi have a holiday coming up. They decided Haruhi would visit Kyoya. But Haruhi has severe ear and sinus infection. She needed to stay in bed. The doctor put her anti-biotic and narcotics. She tells her husband that she can't visit him this time.

**Haruhi Talks to Kyoya**

Haruhi: (On the web cam.) Hello Handsome.

Kyoya: You miss me?

Haruhi: As much as you miss me.

Kyoya: You look and sound ill.

Haruhi: I am. I won't be able to visit you my love. I'm sick. I might have to undergo surgery. If I don't get better.

Kyoya: That's all you have to say to me. I'm coming home now. Expect me home tomorrow night.

Haruhi: Okay. But watch out.

Kyoya: Why do you say that?

Haruhi: I'm craving your body right now.

Kyoya: Are you telling me your horny as hell?

Haruhi: You should be too. After four months of celibacy.

Kyoya: Well. You know me.

Haruhi: I feel drowsy the doctor has got me on narcotics. I need to rest. I love you. I'll see you soon.

Kyoya: I love you too.

Kyoya's looks has changed dramatically. His hair grew past his shoulders. He wore his hair in a tight low pony tail for his visits with Haruhi on the web cam. He wasn't sure how she felt about him with long hair. Every since Haruhi told him he looks like his dad, Kyoya went through some drastic means to change his looks. He wasn't crazy about wearing contact lens. He wasn't crazy about eye surgery. But he opted to have eye surgery to correct his vision problems. He no longer needs his glasses. Haruhi never question why he didn't wear his glasses, because it was usually his bedtime when they visited each other. Kyoya combated his sex urges though weight lifting and cardio training. He looked like a body builder. Haruhi study and did as Kyoya did to curb her carnal need. Meantime,Yoshio had just finished up some late night business. He was so busy he skipped dinner and now he was hungry. He told the maid to put his dinner in the refrigerator. He will microwave it later. And that's what he did. He when to the informal dinning area to eat. Haruhi woke up in the middle of the night horny and drowsy. She decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. She fix her food and went to the informal dinning area. Haruhi saw who she thought was her husband. She is horny she wanted her husband now. So she sits her food quietly on the floor and pushes it aside.

**Let's Cure our Craving**

Haruhi walk behind Yoshio a put her arm around him kissing behind his ear and down his back, as she whispers.

Haruhi: I'm so glad your back. Kyoya.

Yoshio: H-Haruhii. (Yoshio eyes are as big as saucers. He's totally speechless.) But Har...

Haruhi: (She turns to face him and shss him putting one finger over his mouth.) Shh. Don't say another word my love. I want you now. And your going to take me. Right here right now.

Yoshio: But Haru... (Haruhi straddles him. She takes off his glasses and kisses him passionately.)

**Yoshio's thoughts**

_She_ _thinks I'm Kyoya. I so attracted to her. I'm in need now that shes intimately touching me. I don't think I can stop myself. It feels like Maaya is loving me. I just can't stop. I knew this would happen._

Yoshio: Haruhi please stop.

Haruhi: No my love I waited long enough. And you have too.

Haruhi slip off her robe and pulls off her tank top. She unbuttons Yoshio's shirt and pulls it off him. She took off her bra and ripped off her string bikini panties. Yoshio gasped at the sight of her breast. Yoshio lost it. He unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down enough to expose himself. He made love to Haruhi. Haruhi was still drowsy. She collapse on top of Yoshio after her orgasm. He put her bed clothes back on and carried her to her bedroom. Where he laid her down. Early that mourning, Kyoya came home. Haruhi had just woke up. Kyoya had went to their bedroom.

**Kyoya is Home**

Kyoya: Haruhi. I'm home. (Haruhi was in the bathroom. Brushing her teeth.)

Haruhi: (She cleared her throat.) I know darling.

Kyoya: You do? How do you know that? (Haruhi walk out of the bathroom. Look at Kyoya and almost fainted.)

Haruhi: Ah ah...I I jjust heard your voice. When did you get here?

Kyoya: I just came from the airport not longer than 15 minute ago. Come here I miss you. I want to love you right here and right now.

Haruhi: You look very different. You have long hair and muscles. Your built like Rambo. And where's your glasses. (Haruhi began to panic. If Kyoya just got into town. Who made love to her last night. Not wanting to suspect Yoshio. The thought made her throw up.) I sorry Kyoya I have to throw up. (Haruhi ran to the nearest toilet. Kyoya followed her.)

Kyoya: You need to go to the doctor.

Haruhi: No I already been to the doctor. I just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach. That's all.

Kyoya: Okay. I suppose you don't feel like being romantic a this time. Right?

Haruhi: Of course I do. I just want shower and then breakfast first.

Kyoya: I believe I want the same thing. Care to shower with me.

Haruhi: Sure.

Kyoya called one of the maids on his cell phone. He gave her instructions to tell the cook to cook their favorite breakfast. And bring to their room in under 15 minutes. While they took their shower. They ate their breakfast.

Haruhi: I'm still a little sick. I want to pleasure you though.

Kyoya: You know I can wait until later on tonight.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya: Well I think you need to rest. I would like to visit my sister and brother-in-law. I'll be back a little later on this evening. Put on something sexy when I return. Because you rear end is mine. I want to ravish that body of yours.

Haruhi: I'll be here.

**Haruhi Dear Diary**

**Oh God. I thing I made a terrible mistake. I thought I made love to Kyoya last night. Kyoya just made it in this morning. Who was it that I made love to last night. The only person the lives here and resembles Kyoya is his father. He did ask me to stop what I was doing. I was dazed because of my narcotics and anti-biotics I was taking. And the fact that I was super horny. Oh God. I hope this is a dream. I need to find out for sure.**

**Let's pay my Father-in-law a Visit**

Haruhi walks to Yoshio home office. Haruhi knocks on the door.

Yoshio: Enter.

Haruhi: Hi father I need to ask you something?

Yoshio: What?

Haruhi: Were you up in the dinning room last night?

Yoshio: No. I was in my office all night. (He lied.)

Haruhi: Oh. (Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. To her, her affair with Yoshio was just a dream.) I Just had a ridiculous dream that...never mind.

Yoshio: No really I want to hear about your dream.

Haruhi: Well I think I shouldn't it's embarrassing.

Yoshio: Oh I get it. You can't because your dream is sexual.

Haruhi: (Haruhi is blushing.) Yes.

Yoshio: Why did you ask where I was Haruhi?

Haruhi: Well it doesn't matter. It's not appropriate.

Yoshio: Did you have a sexual dream about me?

Haruhi: Now father. It's not proper for daughters to have them kind of dreams toward fathers.

Yoshio: People can't help who they dream about.

Haruhi: My dream seem to real. I'm glad it was only a dream. I did wake up in my bed. Well father I have to go. I need to give Kyoya a real welcome home.

Yoshio: See you both at dinnertime.

Haruhi is feeling much better. She relieve that she didn't make the mistake she thought she did. Haruhi when to her bedroom. She wants to welcome him properly. She finally take Fuyumi advice to dress sexy for him. She put on the red sexy outfit that Fuyumi pick out for her months ago. She wants to see his reaction. Kyoya came home around 3p.m.

**Kyoya's Surprise**

Kyoya had never really seen Haruhi in anything erotic. He walked in his bedroom. His mouth fell open.

Haruhi: Darling. Show me you new body.

Kyoya: Beautiful. It looks like your the one with the new body. It appears you took it upon yourself to go all out to really welcome me home. You gift wrap yourself for me in my favorite color.

Haruhi: Come and open your welcome home present.

Kyoya: Thank you. I think I'll take my time examining every inch of my present. I just hope I don't get you pregnant. Your still on the pill right?

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: Good. I don't want to become a father right now. Like Tamaki. (Haruhi's eyes widen.)

Haruhi: Fuyumi is pregnant.

Kyoya: Yes. I'm going to become an uncle again.

Haruhi: You found out today?

Kyoya:Yes.

Haruhi: I'm mad now. Fuyumi is my best friend and sister. And she couldn't tell me she expecting.

Kyoya: She and Tamaki just found out today. Don't be mad at her. I want to love you now.

Kyoya see her nipples though the sheer bra that Haruhi is wearing. He can't hold back touching her nipples any longer. He fondle her nipples though the sheer fabric. While kissing her. Her stop kissing her to watch he reaction of his ministrations on her. Decides he wants to pleasure her thoroughly. He talk in a low seductively voice.

Kyoya: Take off your bra. (Unsure of how to remove it.)

Haruhi: Yes handsome. (He smirks and narrows his eyes at her.)

He slowly unties the big red sheer bow in the back, at the top of her thong undergarment. After he untied it fell to the ground. Kyoya is not big on pubic hair. Haruhi's hair grew back. He did care. (He will deal with that later.) he press her pressure point. And his tongue went to work on her sensitive area within her split. No one heard her when she cried for mercy. The sensations Kyoya sent though body, was almost more than what she could bear. Cried out in ecstasy. Kyoya pulled off his pants while he was orally gratifying Haruhi. She abruptly pushed him back, on their bed.

Kyoya: Ride me. Ride me Haruhi.

Haruhi: As you wish handsome.

Haruhi got sex tips from Fuyumi. That time she took her advice. She also took the advice of her doctor. To do her pelvic floor exercises during sex. Haruhi ease herself onto Kyoya's firmness. Shes working the head of his dick with the shallow rapid motion of her hips. Then began taking in more and more of him. Rocking her hips provocatively. Kyoya couldn't help but to be loud with his sounds of pleasure. Her speed is like jackhammer or power tool. Kyoya could hardly breath with the way he threw her ass on him. She hit every erogenous nerve in his penis as she climaxed.

Haruhi: KKYOYAAAAAAA!

Kyoya: AHHH! HARUHIIII! AHHHH! Ahhhh! Ummmm! (Haruhi remove herself from him. His cum shot up three feet in the air. His member was still twitching.) Where did you learn to throw you ass like that?

Haruhi: Our sister and I talk sex.

Kyoya: Did she teach you that? (Haruhi nods.) I'm going to have a little chat with my sister.

Haruhi: You do, she may not tell me anything else.

Kyoya: Exactly. I love what you did to me. But to made me scream. A husband is not suppose to scream Haruhi. That hurts my ego. I'm glad this bedroom is soundproof. If my father heard me scream like that, he would have slapped my ass back to the United States.

Haruhi: Okay. I won't do that to you no more.

Kyoya: I want you to do that every time you ride me from now on. You just caught me off guard and I couldn't handle it. It just surprised me that you threw your ass on me like that. I didn't expect something like that from you. Very unlike you. But I like it.

**Kyoya Talks Sex**

Kyoya: Hi sis. Tamaki. Tamaki I'd like to have a little talk with my sister. (Tamaki reluctantly left the room.)

Fuyumi: What's up lil Brother.

Kyoya: You always throw your ass on Tamaki when your having sex with him. No wonder your so pregnant. (Tamaki is listening though the door. Tamaki can't help it. He burst out laughing. Fuyumi is laughing.) Go away Tamaki.

Fuyumi: Oh my dear little brother seems disturbed. Kyoya I believe that's none of your business.

Kyoya: When my wife puts into practice sex advice you give her, it is my business.

Fuyumi: Oh I see. Haruhi made you scream. And your ego can't handle it. Well I can stop giving her advice.

Kyoya: No don't. Just tell me something. How did you learn to throw your ass?

Fuyumi: My late husband told me how he wanted to be humped. He made me practice on him until I got it right. Well Haruhi is a fast learner. I took me a whole month to make my late husband scream. I gave Haruhi that advice last week.

Kyoya: You mean to tell me your late husband wanted to scream?

Fuyumi:Yes. He doesn't have a giant male ego to feed. So what do you want? Do you want me to stop talking sex with Haruhi?

Kyoya: No. Actually I like what she did to me. It boosted her lovemaking skills from a 6 to a 9. from a scale of 1 to 10. give her some more tips.

Fuyumi: You yourself can give her better sex tips. She said from a scale of 1 to 10, if she could give you a higher than 10 rating she would. (Kyoya is grinning.)

Kyoya: She said that?

Fuyumi: Yes.

Kyoya: That because I use her pressure point to intensified her pleasure.

Fuyumi: Why can't you teach her to do the same thing to you. Teach her so she can teach me.

Kyoya: It never occurred to me. I'll think about it. I really don't want her to be a better lover than me.

Tamaki: (Behind the door.) Teach me Kyoya. I'm your best friend.

Kyoya: Tamaki stop eavesdropping you idiot.

Kyoya taught Haruhi pressure point techniques for sex. He figure their room is soundproof. It doesn't matter if he screams. He spent winter break with Haruhi. Then when to back to the U.S. The next school break would be spring vacation.

**To know a little more about how Tamaki and Fuyumi became a married couple. Read "Life Happens, Death Happens, Let's move on." **

3


	4. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

It was about time for Kyoya to head back to the United States. The next day actually. Haruhi would not see him for another three months. Until spring break. Their last night until he leaves, they decided to go to a romantic movie and make out. To avoid any love sounds. Haruhi unzipped him to free him. She straddle him and slowly grind on him. He grabbed both of her hips and worked her slowly. All that was heard was light gasps. Because their actions were slow, it took them a full 30 minutes to come. No one saw them. Is was dark and they were in the boxed seats off the theater. They spoke as they reached their climax together.

Haruhi: I love you Kyoya. I'm going to miss you badly.

Kyoya: As will I. I love you too doll.

Kyoya saw that Haruhi fell asleep in the Limo. When they got to the mansion, Kyoya carried Haruhi to their bedroom. He laid her on their bed. Kyoya never stopped looking in her diary. He wanted to find out what she had been up to while he was away. She still doesn't know he knows she keeps a diary. He thought it was a prefect time to spy on her. He decided to read the last three entries of her diary.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**Entry #1**

**I want to surprise Kyoya when he get home. I think I will wear the red strappy see through sex wear, I call it. I want to use the sex advice that Fuyumi told me about. She made a bet with me. She told me that she bet I won't succeed in making my husband scream. I won't know until Kyoya comes back. Well back to fantasizing about him. Good night.**

**Entry #2**

**Kyoya looks so sexy on the Web cam. Seeing his makes me horny as hell for him. I'm always seeing him with his glasses off. He look sexier without them anyways. Thing's I'd do to him when he gets back. I'm sick with this damn sinus infection. I wish it would just go away. I put off taking this medicine because it makes me extremely drowsy. Since I'm going to bed it doesn't make a difference. I'm taking my medicine now. I hope you've been fantasizing about me my Kyoya. Good Night.**

**Entry #3**

**Oh God. I think I made a terrible mistake. I thought I made love to Kyoya last night. Kyoya just made it in this morning. Who was it that I made love to last night. The only person the lives here and resembles Kyoya is his father. He did ask me to stop what I was doing. I was dazed because of my narcotics and anti-biotic I was taking. And the fact that I was super horny. Oh God. I hope this is a dream. I need to find out for sure.**

**Kyoya's thoughts**

_What? From how her entry is written. My wife thinks that she may have sleep with my father by accident. She thought my father was me. I hope this is a dream of hers. My father has been letting on for months that Haruhi live away from him while I'm gone. If this entry has any truth to it...well it can't have any truth to it. I don't believe my father would betray me like that. That would be taking advantage of my wife. She would have been under the influence of drugs. If this is true, I may have a hard time forgiving him. I'll get the truth from him. He spent 5 years grooming me to inherit the empire. My brothers never took interest in running the Ootori empire. My father made me watch how he did his business. I watch him closely. I knew when he was lying to his clientele. He doesn't know it. I notice every time he lied, both of his pinky fingers would spasm lightly. This happen only when he lied. If I confront him. He will have to tell me the truth. I'm just very glad I changed how I look. I don't want Haruhi knowing that I know she has a diary. I'd better put her diary back in it's place. I have to leave Haruhi tomorrow. I want to have a little chat with my father before I leave. I hope he's still in his office. It's about midnight._

**Father son Chat**

**Knock knock.**

Yoshio: Enter

Kyoya: I'm glad I caught you up.

Yoshio: You almost didn't. I'm just about to go to bed. What is it you want son?

Kyoya: I want to talk to you. If you have a little time to spare me.

Yoshio: Right now. Son I'm tired. Can it wait until in the mourning?

Kyoya: Well father. I leave for the United States tomorrow. There is no other time. And it's important.

Yoshio: Okay talk. ( The door was cracked a little.)

Kyoya: It has been brought to my attention, that my wife believes she accidentally had intercourse with you. Is there any truth to that?

(Haruhi wakes up looking for her husband. She figures he went to his office. When she couldn't find him there, she went to Yoshio's office. She hears her father-in-law and husband talking. She was going to turn around and go back to her bedroom. But she heard Kyoya mention her. So she listens to their conversation.)

Yoshio: Where did you hear that I had intercourse with your wife, my daughter-in-law. That's crazy. How could you think that?

Kyoya: Father just please answer my question?

Yoshio: Boy you have a lot of balls get in my face like that. I'm sleepy and you come in my face with this preposterous notion that I'm sleeping with your wife. I'm not under any obligation to answer your questions. Because you came to me with disrespect. I'm going to forget you ask me that. I'm going to bed. Good night Kyoya.

Kyoya: Well I have no choice but to assume that my accusations are true.

Yoshio: I wouldn't go spreading rumors that are untrue. (Kyoya didn't get a good look at his hands.)

Kyoya: Well just answer my question and I won't. If I can't get answers from you maybe I'll question my wife.

Yoshio: You can. But I'm sure you wouldn't want her to know you been reading her diary. (Kyoya gasped. His eye were a big as saucers. Haruhi covered her mouth when she gasped.) Yes I know all about you reading her diary. I known for a long time.

Kyoya: You been spying on me. I knew I couldn't trust you.

Yoshio: And you were spying on Haruhi.

Kyoya: Okay I'll drop it. But just look me in my eyes and tell me you didn't sleep with my wife?

Yoshio: I want to go to bed. (Yoshio looks him in his eyes.) No I didn't sleep with her. (He lied big time. His pinkies caught a spasm attack. Kyoya saw it. Tears came down Kyoya's face for the first time.) Good night.

Kyoya: Good night father. (sniff.)

Yoshio: Are you crying?

Kyoya: Good night father. (Kyoya eyes were red and watery when he glanced into his eyes. Then he left his father's presents. He went toward his bedroom.)

Haruhi dash back to their room in tears, before Kyoya got there. She made like she was still asleep. He striped to his boxers. He got under the covers next to her. Kyoya was crying. She heard him whimper until he fell asleep. She quietly got up, pulled out her diary and burned in the fire place that night.

**Haruhi's thoughts**

_This whole Ootori family can't be trusted. I can trust Fuyumi though. I wonder how long he's been spying on me. We it doesn't matter any more. I'll burn my diary. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep one in the first place. But it was way of venting my problems and frustrations. Know I will just have to confide in my best friend Fuyumi. Why was Kyoya crying? That's almost unheard of. Maybe his tears are of relief. Because he's relieved that this father and I didn't have an affair. I'm relieved. Well let me spent the last few moment in the bed with my husband._

**Good Bye Until Next Spring**

Kyoya woke up a 8:30 p.m.

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_I never thought my father would betray me. I can overlook my wifes actions. She was under the influence of narcotics. She would have never cheated on me if she were in her right mind. But my father could have just ran away frow my wife's advances. I'm going to take advange of him to the full. Until I kick him out of his home and business. I will all be mine and Haruhi's._

Kyoya: Good mourning doll.

Haruhi: Good mourning Handsome. You sleep well.

Kyoya: Yes. Listen Haruhi. While I'm gone, pack up a few items that you can't live without. And stay with your father.

Haruhi: Okay. (Thinking about what happened. She wasn't going to argue with him. She knows he's right.)

Kyoya: I will be search for you an apartment for you to stay while I'm gone.

Haruhi: No Kyoya that not necessary. I'll stay with my father while your gone. And when you come back. I'll stay here at the estate.

Kyoya: Okay. But before you come back to the estate. I'll call you from the Ootori mansion. So you know that I'm here.

Haruhi: Okay. I love you.

Kyoya: I love you more. (They smile and rub noses together.)

Kyoya and Haruhi wait until next spring. Haruhi visits Kyoya in the United States. At Yoshio's expense.

4


	5. USA Here I Come

U.S.A. Here I Come

Spring break had finally come. It was Haruhi's turn to visit Kyoya. Kyoya met Haruhi at the airport. Haruhi was glowing. Her skin look radiant. Her long hair is full of body. Kyoya is glad to see her. He swept her off her feet and kissed her with passion.

Kyoya: You so beautiful. (Kyoya noticed she gained some weight. But it wouldn't be a mistake to tell her that.)

Haruhi: I missed you so much.

Kyoya: I missed you as well.

Haruhi: Kyoya it been a long flight. I think I have jet lag. I need a shower or bath.

Kyoya: I took me a little while to adjust to time zone. I'm renting a luxury apartment for the whole time I spend here in New Haven. I'll have our Limo. driver take us there. You can freshen up there.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya: Good maybe you can strip for me. (Evilly Smirking.)

**At the Apartment**

Once they got to the apartment, Kyoya paid the limo. driver to take all of Haruhi's things into the apartment. As soon as he did, Kyoya shut the door and locked it. Haruhi started undressing herself. Kyoya walk over to his desk and pulled out his laptop. Typing and slyly watching his wife undress.

Haruhi: I would have thought you wanted to undress me. Then join me.

Kyoya: If I hadn't already taken a shower just before I picked you up at the airport. I would without any objection. I'm thoroughly enjoying watching you undress. I will watch you bath and I may assist you as well.

Haruhi: As you wish.

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_My wife's appearance has changed. Her figure is more womanly. More seductive. Her hip have really filled out. Her breast look like they have increased in size. Maybe a full cup size. Shes possibly a B or even a C cup. Her skin and hair looks vibrant. I'm getting hard just by looking at her. I can't help myself at this moment. I have to touch her sensitive skin._

Haruhi decides to take a bath. So her husband can watch her and roam her body. Haruhi gets into her bath water.

Haruhi: Kyoya would you be so kind as to wash my back?

Kyoya: I'll wash your whole body if you want me to. (The he gives her a light romantic kiss.)

Haruhi:Kyoya my body is all yours. You can do as you wish.

Kyoya: Okay doll.

Kyoya grabs Haruhi's bath sponge and puts some of her favorite body wash on it. He proceeds to scrub Haruhi's back. While doing that he kisses her behind her ear to the side of her neck. He see her breast and he can't resist. With his other hand, he caresses her breast. He lightly squeezes her nipple.

Haruhi: Ouch Kyoya that hurts.

Kyoya: It shouldn't. I have tweaked your nipples with more pressure before.

Haruhi: I know. It's just that my nipples have been tender lately.

Kyoya: Ah I see. Haruhi have you been getting your menstrual periods every month on time?

Haruhi: Yes. Why do you ask?

Kyoya: Tender nipples is a sign of early pregnancy. But since your having your periods on time, you couldn't be pregnant. You probably should go to the doctor to find out what wrong with you. You having tender breast is not normal. I won't be able to make love to you without you having discomfort. That's no fun.

Haruhi: I want you make love to me now.

Kyoya: Let's find out what's wrong with you first. I can't pleasure you properly in the state your in now.

Haruhi: I want to see a doctor right away then.

Kyoya: My family has hospital in Cambridge, MA. That's not to far from where we are now. There is a clinic in the hospital that takes patients emergencies that a not serious. I'll drive you there.

Kyoya helped Haruhi finish bathing. She got herself dressed. Kyoya drove Haruhi to the clinic. There was not many people in the clinic. So Haruhi and Kyoya was seen almost immediately.

**Treat Haruhi**

?: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. My name is Dr. Michaels. It's a pleasure to meet both of you.

Haruhi: Nice to meet you as well. (Kyoya nodded and shook the doctor's hand.)

Michaels: Tell me a little bit of what's going on with you?

Haruhi: My breast are sore and tender to the touch. I'd like to know why?

Michael: Well I can find out. Haruhi what is the date of your last menstrual period?

Haruhi: (Haruhi look at Kyoya. Then looked at the doctor. Wondering what her problem has to do with her period.) Last week around the 14th. Why?

Michael: Because you may be pregnant. Some women can still have a period and be pregnant. We need to run a pregnancy test on you.

Haruhi: Getting pregnant was my greatest fear. I just can't be pregnant. That would ruin my career. I just turned seventeen.

Kyoya: It won't ruin your career to have a baby. You can go to school. I will help you.

Haruhi took the pregnancy test. The test results were negative. Kyoya drove them back to their apartment.

**At the Apartment**

Haruhi: So glad that I'm not expecting.

Kyoya: Me too. I really don't want to be a father right now. Tell me about what's been going on home in Japan? What's going on at Ouran Academy?

Haruhi: Well all of the host club members are in relationships now.

Kyoya: Tell me about it.

Haruhi: We all meet together at least once a month at a park or something. They all bring their significant other. You already know who Tamaki is with.

Kyoya: Who are they in relationships with?

Haruhi: Well it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Mori's girlfriend is Tylisa; Hunny's girlfriend is Namine; Hikaru's girlfriend is Renge and Kaoru's girlfriend is Tamika. Mori and Tylisa just got engaged. Their getting married a year from now. Regardless of my breast being tender to the touch, I'm craving you right now. Please Kyoya.

Kyoya: I'm craving your body too. I just don't want to cause you any discomfort. Because I love you.

Haruhi: I love you more. I want you to make love to me anyways.

Kyoya: Okay doll. I'll be gentle with your breast. But as horny as I am now. Don't expect me to have mercy on other parts of you body. (He starts making love to her.)

Haruhi: I don't expect anything less. Coming from you.

Kyoya missed her so much he made love to her twice. Haruhi woke up early sick to her stomach. She thought nothing of it. Since shes been doing that for two weeks straight. Kyoya slept late into mourning. Once Kyoya woke up, they both when sight seeing around New Haven. He showed her the campus of Yale. He took her to all the best restaurants. They entertained one another until their one week was up. Haruhi went back to Japan. The next time Kyoya and Haruhi would see one another would be When Kyoya graduates from high school in June. That would be five months from now.

5


	6. I Didn't Know I was Pregnant

I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

Summer time has arrived. Kyoya would be graduating from New Haven High School (Valedictorian). He also completed one year of college at Yale. (Night courses.) Kyoya's whole family (Including his host club family.) came to his graduation in New Haven. They also came to pick him up for the Summer. His brothers, sister-in-laws, nieces and nephews didn't recognize him. Even his grandmother didn't recognize Kyoya. They only seen him prior to the changes he made to himself. Kyoya had grown two inches to 6',1''. He's ripped all over his body. He stopped wearing glasses and he wears his hair in one long braid. No one knew Kyoya until Haruhi run up to him and gave a hug. Haruhi changed slightly. She gained more weight in her rear end and hips. She didn't gain that much in her stomach. Her breast were now a C cup. Kyoya's eyes almost fell out of his head, looking down Haruhi's body. It didn't make it any better that Haruhi was dressed to kill. She had on tight fitted navy halter style dress, that show some cleavage. After the graduation and the graduation party that followed. Kyoya wanted to talk to Haruhi privately, before they boarded the airplane with all their family members. So Kyoya lead his wife to a private room and lock the door.

**Private Time Alone**

Kyoya: Haruhi what happen to you?

Haruhi: I gained a little weight. I have tried to lose it. I jog every mourning and I weight train three days a week. I don't know.

Kyoya: I know your not pregnant. Just out of curiosity. You still have your menstrual cycle?

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: We need to know what's going on with you. Your not pregnant. The only thing I can think of that could be wrong with you, is that something is wrong with your thyroid gland. Maybe you don't have enough thyroid hormone. Doll, I love you. But you blew up. I'm going to do my best to help you. When we get home, I'm making you a doctor appointment.

Haruhi: Regardless of my extra weight, do you still find me attractive?

Kyoya: I have a hard on for you now. I want to screw right now. I love you Haruhi.

Haruhi: Then let's do it before we broad the plane.

Kyoya: Okay.

**The Graduation Party**

(**In Bold-Behind the private room door. **)

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! …...(Them making contact with the wall.)**

**Haruhi: Ahhhhh KYOOOYAAAAAA! KYOOOYAAAAAA! Faster Fuck me Faster! AHHHHH KKKKYYOOOYAAAA!**

**Kyoya: That right!. CUM FOR ME! WORK THAT ASS! AHHHHH HARUHI!**

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! …...**

Yumiki (Kuzuhito's 3yr old Daughter): Mommy! Mommy! That sounds like Uncle Kyoya and Aunt Haruhi. That sounds like their in trouble. Their screaming please help them.

Yukari: Honey they will be fine. Just give them time to rescue themselves. (Yukari can't believe their nerve.)

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! …...**

**Haruhi: Ahhhh Kyooyaaaaa! I'M COMMMMINGGGG! AHHHHHH!**

**Kyoya: That makes both of us. Mmmmmmm! I love you Haruhi.**

All of the grandchildren: Help them grandpa Yoshio! Help them!

Kyoya and Haruhi forgot that the room that they were in wasn't soundproof. Everyone heard their lovemaking. They came out of the private room both of their hair is disheveled. Kyoya's hair unbraided and everywhere. Everyone looked at them as if to say. "We have children present. What were you thinking?" Kyoya thinks highly of his grandmother. He couldn't face her.

Yoshio: You both just couldn't wait until you got home. (Kyoya and Haruhi remained silent. Not wanting to add to their embarrassment.)

After the party, Yoshio arranged to take the large Ootori jet. Everyone that attended the graduation came and left in the Ootori jet. A week later, Kyoya and Haruhi attended Tamaki's graduation. They also found that the doctors didn't know what was wrong with Haruhi. Her thyroid hormone level is normal. They did another pregnancy test which came out negative. They seem to blame her weight gain on a poor diet. Kyoya continues to workout with her and makes sure she's eating healthy.

**One Month Later**

Haruhi look radiant, but she also looks obese. She originally weighted 105 lb. Now she weights 158 lb. She gained 53 lb. Kyoya answered the phone.

Kyoya: Hello

Tamaki: The time has come for your new niece to come into the world. Kyoya meet us at the hospital. Bring Haruhi.

Kyoya: Okay. Be there shortly.

Haruhi: Who was that? (Haruhi is breathing hard.)

Kyoya: That was Tamaki. We need to get ready to go to the hospital.

Haruhi: That's actually not a bad idea.

Kyoya: What's wrong with you? You look ill.

Haruhi: I'm having a hard time breathing. But I'll be alright.

Kyoya: Fuyumi is in the hospital having her baby. Maybe a doctor there can look at you.

Haruhi: No Kyoya I'm fine. I'll be fine.

Kyoya: Okay.

**Ootori Memorial Hospital**

Kyoya and Haruhi make it to the birthing room. Haruhi is out of breath.

Haruhi: Hi Tamaki. Hi Fuyumi. I just got to sit down.

Tamaki: Kyoya your wife doesn't look well.

Haruhi: Tamaki I'll be fine. (Water starts trickling down Haruhi's leg.)

Tamaki: If you alright, Why are you pee peeing on yourself?

Haruhi: I don't know.

Fuyumi: Ahhhhh! Tamaki another contraction.

Tamaki: Breath breath and relax.

Haruhi: Kyoya please get a doctor. (Water now is gushing from between Haruhi's legs.) I can't stop it.

Kyoya: (Kyoya is in the hall way. In front of the room.) Nurse I have an emergency. Get the a doctor immediately. It's my wife. She needs help. (The nurse put Haruhi in a wheelchair. And wheeled her out of the room.) I'm sorry Tamaki I have to see about my wife first.

Tamaki: I understand. Keep me posted.

Kyoya: You keep me posted.

The nurse took her to an examination room. The doctor Akito Ootori was on call. He was made aware of what currently happened to Haruhi. Since no one knew what was wrong with Haruhi, he decided to run a ultrasound on Haruhi. Akito himself ran the ultrasound. Kyoya stood worried by his wife. Thinking she might have cancer or something life threatening. Akito lifted up her hospital gown. When

Haruhi: Ahhhhhh KyooOYAAAAAA! IT HURTS. AHHHHH. (Haruhi's stomach contracted.)

Akito: Haruhi! Haruhi Breath. Kyoya this may shock you, but I believe Haruhi is in labor.

Kyoya: But Akito. Haruhi is not pregnant.

Akito: Okay little brother. The ultrasound will tell it all. (Akito put some gel on the ultrasound probe. He ran the probe across her abdomen. What they saw took all of their breaths. )

Kyoya: Akito I see two babies. Tell me I'm not seeing that.

Akito: I see the same thing your seeing. Your wife is in labor. She about three centimeters dilated. Your going to be a father soon. How could you both not know that your expecting?

Haruhi: AHHHHH! KYOYAAAA! AHHHHHH. IT HURTS. I want an epidural. NOW! (As the contraction when away, she is able to speak.) Akito me and Kyoya when to many doctors. They run pregnancy test that came out negative each time. I didn't know I was pregnant.

Akito: Well that's bizarre. Haruhi you can't have a epidural until you gain one more centimeter in dilation. That shouldn't be long.

That day around 2:00 p.m. Fuyumi had a (7 lb.- 6oz.) baby girl named Suoh Maaya Sophie.

That same day around 7:00 p.m. Haruhi gave birth to twins. One boy (4 lb.-5oz.) named Ootori Kotaro. One girl (4 lb.-2oz.) named Ootori Kotori.

After the shock of Haruhi having twins wore off. Kyoya began to think of the time fame of when the twins were conceived. A big question began to form in his mind. Are the twins mine? Or are they my father's?

6


	7. Who's Daddy?

Who's Daddy?

Neither Kyoya or Haruhi expected to be parents. They were not prepared to have even one baby, let alone two babies. Haruhi laid in the hospital bed nursing their twin baby boy. Kyoya is holding their twin girl.

Haruhi: Kyoya our children are beautiful. But we didn't prepare for their arrival.

Kyoya: I didn't expect you to have twins. How did this happen?

Haruhi: Well duh. I think we had intercourse and our form of birth control didn't work for some reason.

Kyoya: But how did our birth control fail? When? Did you miss a pill at any time?

Haruhi: No.

Kyoya: Did you take an antibiotic during anytime we had sex?

Haruhi: Why?

Kyoya: I read in a medical journal, long time ago, that women who take oral contraceptive while taking antibiotic. Should use another form of contraceptive.

Haruhi: Now that you mention it, I was taking antibiotics for my ear/sinus infection when you came home for winter break. I believe I know when our twins were conceived.

Kyoya: I wasn't thinking then. But it just dawn on me. I'm the reason you got pregnant. I knew you were on the pill. And I forgot to tell you to use some extra protection. I'm sorry Haruhi.

Haruhi: I'm loving our two kids, now that their here. Strange to say, I'm not mad. I'm happy their live and healthy.

Kyoya: I intend to help us as a family. I will help you achieve your career dream. I'm relieved to know that your physical condition wasn't terminal. I couldn't handle you having a medical condition that would take your life. A pregnancy I can handle.

Haruhi: We didn't prepare for twins. We have no nursery for them. I don't even have clothing for them.

Kyoya: I can make one phone call and the twins will have their nursery in one day. Matter of fact, I already taken care of that. So relax. (Tamaki entered the room.)

Tamaki: (Tamaki came in the room looking at Kyoya and shaking his head.) And you thought my wife was so pregnant. I know you both didn't that coming. I was speechless when I heard you both had twins. And on my baby girl's birthday.

Kyoya: What did you name my niece?

Tamaki: We named her after your mother and my mother. Suoh Maaya Sophie.

Kyoya: Nice.

Haruhi: Congratulations. I wait to see her.

Tamaki: What are the twins named?

Haruhi: Kyoya named our kids. I'm holding Kotaro our twin son.

Kyoya: I have in my hands. Kotori our twin daughter. You want to hold her.

Tamaki: No. she's too tiny. I don't want to harm her. Kyoya why are your children tiny?

Kyoya: My brother Akito delivered our kids. He believes Haruhi went into labor three weeks before her due date. The twins just spent few hours in incubation and observation. Their lungs are mature, which were a concern.

Tamaki: Well I'll get to hold them when they have more weight on their bones.

Kyoya: Okay.

Later on that day, the rest on the host club members came to visit Haruhi and the twins. Both the grandparents came to visit. As well as, the twin's uncles and their wives. After family visits were over and the babies were well nourished. The babies were taken to the nursery. Kyoya follow them to the nursery.

**Let's Establish Paternity**

Kyoya had called in a professional tester. (For testing paternity.) She was waiting in the nursery. She had three giant cotton swabs. One for each individual. She swabbed the inside of Kyoya's mouth and both the twins mouth for DNA.

Kyoya: How long will it take for the result to be ready?

Suki: By tomorrow some time.

Kyoya: Call me as soon as you have the results.

Suki: Yes Ootori-sama.

**Let's View the Nursery**

Haruhi and the twins were released the next day. Kyoya had the Limo. driver drive them home.

Haruhi: Kyoya thank you for getting the babies car seats, clothing and diapers.

Kyoya: You don't have to thank me. Their our children. They will be properly provided for as long as I'm breathing. They will want for nothing.

Haruhi: Where is the twin's nursery located?

Kyoya: Curious aren't we. I'm not saying. You'll have to see for yourself.

Haruhi: Okay. I love you.

Kyoya: I love you more doll.

Kyoya's phone is going off in the car. Kyoya answered the phone.

Kyoya: Hello.

Suki: This is Hito Suki. The results are in. Do you want me to mail you the results or tell you over the phone?

Kyoya: No don't mail me anything pertaining to that business transaction. I don't want floating documents out there on that issue. (Kyoya slips on his large dark sunglasses. Preparing for bad news.)

Suki: Okay. In the case of Ootori Kotori. You are the father. (Kyoya smiles.) In the case of Ootori Kotaro. You are not the father. (This hurt Kyoya more than his father lying and betraying him. Tears began to run down his face. Haruhi didn't notice thankfully. Kyoya knew he had to get a hold of his emotions quickly. And that's what he did.)

Kyoya: Thank you. Bye.

The driver pulled in front of the Ootori estate. A team of servants help them into the house. The new nannies took the babies to their nursery. Yoshio was there to greet them all. Its a good thing Kyoya still had on his dark sunglasses. Because underneath he was blazing mad.

Yoshio: I'm having a family dinner tonight at 7:00 p.m. Come dress in your Sunday best.

Haruhi: Who all is coming?

Yoshio: Your Father, all of Kyoya's siblings, their spouses; the grandchildren and my mother. (Kyoya didn't say a word. He is furious.)

Haruhi: Well father. Kyoya is going to show me the twin's nursery. Right Kyoya?

Kyoya: Yes my love.

**The Twin's Nursery**

Kyoya lead Haruhi in the direction of their bedroom. They stood in front of their bedroom.

Haruhi: The nursery is in our bedroom.

Kyoya: No. I couldn't have that. Open the door across our bedroom door.

Haruhi: But this is your home office.

Kyoya: Was my home office. Go in.

One end off the room has all Mickey Mouse theme. A big Micky Mouse picture that reads "Kotaro's Area." The opposite side is all Minnie Mouse theme. A big Minnie Mouse picture thats says "Kotori's Area"

**Nursery Funiture**

**Each side**

**2-White Canopy Cribs**

**2-White Changing Tables**

**2-White Rocking Chairs**

**2- White Upright dressers**

**2-Toy boxes**

There's a 2 shelves on each side filled with stuffed Disney toys. In the walk-in storage area, now a walk in closet for the twins. It was fill to capacity with Boy and Girl infant clothing. The nursery already has a bathroom.

Kyoya: How do you like it?

Haruhi: I love it. (She Hugs him and kisses him.)

Kyoya: I won't be making it for dinner tonight. I'm feeling ill. You go. (Kyoya is still seething mad. He wants to keep peace.)

They spend a little time with their kids. Then Kyoya goes to their bedroom. He has the one of the servants bring dinner to him. Haruhi attends dinner with the family.

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_I'm going to make my father pay for what he did to our family through the years. I'm going to make him pay for fathering one of my kids. That's now my brother. I'm going to take the very thing that he loves most. I will make him pay for making me break my vow not to ever cry after my mother died. I vow to make him do the very thing he taught all of us not to do. Cry._

_7_


	8. Events and Happenings

Events and Happenings

Events and Happenings of all the host club member and family for the next 2 ½ years. (January 2012 to July 2015 )

**Kyoya and Haruhi **

Kyoya and Haruhi's first wedding anniversary. Twins are born. ( July 2012)

Kyoya goes back to the U.S to start his second year at Yale. (Late August 2012)

Haruhi in a senior at Ouran High School Academy. Living with her Father while school is in session. (September 2012)

Kyoya is in Japan for holiday break (December 2012)

Their twins say first words. (Ma ma and Da da) (January 2013)

Kyoya turns 19. (February 2013)

Haruhi spends a week with Kyoya in New Haven. Haruhi turns 18. (March 2013)

Their twins are walking. (April 2013)

Attends Hikaru and Renge's wedding. (May 2013)

Kyoya completes his second year at Yale and comes home for the summer. Haruhi graduates from Ouran Academy High School. (Valedictorian.) Hikaru and Kaoru also graduate; Kyoya gives Yuzuru the package he promised. (From his vault.); Attends Mori and Tylisa's wedding. (June 2013)

Kyoya and Haruhi's second wedding anniversary. Their twins turn 1. (July 2013)

Ouran Host Club Reunion. Kyoya returns to Yale. (His third year.) Haruhi begins her first year at the University of Japan. (August 2013)

Kyoya come home for the holiday break. (December 2013)

Their twins caught a severe case of pneumonia. Kotaro died. Kotori barely survives. Funeral for Kotaro. Haruhi has a nervous break down. Kyoya arranges his classes online, to deal with family issues. (January 2014)

Kyoya turns 20. (February 2014)

Haruhi turns 19. (March 2014)

Kyoya returns to Yale. (April 2014)

Kyoya completes third year at Yale and comes home for summer break. Haruhi completes her first year at the University of Japan; Attend Namine's High School graduation; Attends Hunny and Namine's wedding.(June 2014)

Kyoya and Haruhi's third wedding anniversary. Kyoya now owns 80% of Japan's advertising. Kotori turns 2.(July 2014)

Ouran Host Club Reunion. Kyoya enters his last year at Yale. Haruhi is starting her second year of college in law. (August 2014)

Haruhi and Kotori stay one week in New Haven; to visit Kyoya on holiday break. (December 2014)

Kyoya turns 21; Attends Kaoru and Keiko's wedding. (February 2015)

Haruhi turns 20. Yoshio has mild stroke. He's hospitalized for a week. Kyoya is home for spring break and stays for a week. (March 2015)

Yoshio invites all family member and Kyoya's host club family, on the big Ootori jet for Kyoya's graduation. He rents Japan's civic center for Kyoya's graduation ball. He hires Planners to arrange the ball. While, family member and friend attend the graduation in the U.S. Kyoya graduates from Yale. (Valedictorian.) Receiving a Bachelor degree in business; Haruhi completes her second year of college; Attend Mori and Hunny's graduation from University of Japan. (June 2015)

Kyoya and Haruhi's Fourth wedding anniversary. Kotori turns 3. (July 2015)

**Tamaki and Fuyumi**

Their daughter Maaya Sophie is born. (July 2012)

Tamaki and Fuyumi's wedding anniversary. Tamaki begins his first year at University of Japan. (August 2012)

Fuyumi turns 24. (October 2012)

Family trip to Edmonton, Canada. (December 2012)

Tamaki turns 19. (January 2013)

Maaya Sophie says first words. (February 2013)

Family trip to Paris, France. (March 2013)

Maaya Sophie is walking. (April 2013)

Attends Hikaru and Renge's wedding. (May 2013)

Attends Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's graduation at Ouran High School Academy; Tamaki completes one year at University of Japan; Attends Mori and Tylisa's wedding. (June 2013)

Maaya Sophie turns 1yr. (July 2013)

Tamaki and Fuyumi's second wedding anniversary; Ouran Host Club Reunion; Family trip Brazil, South America. (August 2013)

Fuyumi turns 25. (October 2013)

Family trip to New Zealand. (December 2013)

Tamaki turns 20. (January 2014)

Family trip to New York, U.S.A. (March 2014.)

Tamaki completes his second year at University of Japan; Attend Namine's High School graduation; Attends Hunny and Namine's wedding. (June 2014)

Maaya Sophie turns 2. (July 2014)

Tamaki and Fuyumi's third wedding anniversary; Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion; Tamaki and Fuyumi conceive their second child. (August 2014)

Fuyumi turns 26; Antoinette (Dog.) died. (October 2014)

Tamaki turns 21. (January 2015)

Attends Kaoru and Keiko's wedding. (February 2015)

Suoh Akemi (Second daughter) is born. (May 2015)

Tamaki completes his third year at University of Japan. Attends Kyoya's graduation from Yale; Attends Mori and Hunny's graduation at University of Japan. (June 2015)

Maaya Sophie turns 3. (July 2015)

**Morinozuka (Mori) Takashi and Tylisa**

Mori turns 20; Mori is engaged to Yushito Tylisa five months; Mori begins his second year at University of Japan. (August 2012)

Attends Hikaru and Renge's wedding. (May 2013)

Mori completes his second year at University of Japan; Attends Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tylisa's graduation at Ouran High School Academy; Mori and Tylisa get married; Honeymoon at Fiji Islands. (June 2013)

Mori turns 21. Mori starts his third year at University of Japan. Tylisa enters her first year at University of Japan. Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2013)

Tylisa turns 19. (November 2013)

Mori and Tylisa first wedding anniversary. Mori completes his third year at University of Japan. Tylisa completes her first year at University of Japan; Attend Namine's High School graduation; Attend Hunny & Namine's wedding. (June 2014)

Summer vacation to Switzerland. (July 2014)

Mori turns 22. Mori enters his last year at University of Japan. Tylisa starts her second year at University of Japan. Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2014)

Tylisa turns 20. (November 2014)

Mori and Tylisa conceive their first child. (December 2014)

Attends Kaoru and Keiko's wedding. (February 2015)

Mori and Hunny graduates from University of Japan; Attends Kyoya's graduation at Yale; Tylisa completed her second year at University of Japan. (June 2015)

Mori managing his martial arts corp. Tylisa is 7 months pregnant. (July 2015)

**Haninozuka (Hunny) Mitsukuni and Namine**

Hunny starts second year at University of Japan. (August 2012)

Hunny and Namine are engaged. (February 2013)

Hunny turns 21; Attends Hikaru and Renge's wedding. (May 2013)

Hunny completes his second year at University of Japan; Namine turns 17; Attends Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tylisa's graduation at Ouran High School Academy; Attends Mori and Tylisa's wedding. (June 2013)

Hunny begins his third year at University of Japan; Namine is a senior a Ouran High School Academy; Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2013)

Hunny turns 22. (May 2014)

Hunny completes his third year at University of Japan; Namine graduate from Ouran Academy; Namine turns 18; Hunny and Namine's wedding. Honeymoon to Cancun, Mexico. (June 2014)

Hunny enters his last year at University of Japan; Namine begins her education at University of Japan; Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2014)

Hunny and Namine conceive their first child. (October 2014)

Attends Kaoru and Keiko's wedding. (February 2015)

Hunny turns 23. (May 2015)

Hunny and Mori Graduates from the University of Japan; Bachelor's degree in business management; Attends Kyoya's graduation at Yale; Namine completes one year at University of Japan; Hunny & Namine first wedding anniversary; Namine turns 19. (June 2015)

Hunny manages his martial arts corp. Namine is 8 months pregnant. (July 2015)

**Hikaru and Renge**

Renge Co-owns and manages family traveling business after graduating; Hikaru is a senior at Ouran Academy. (August 2012)

Renge turns 19. (March 2013)

Hikaru turns 18. Hikaru and Renge engaged. (April 2013)

Hikaru and Renge's wedding. Honeymoon in Amersterdam, Holland. (May 2013)

Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru and Tylisa graduate from Ouran Academy; Hikaru is part-owner and designer for Hitachiin Glam-Wear after graduation; Attend Mori and Tylisa's wedding.(June 2013)

Family trip to Las Vegas, Nevada. Hikaru and Renge conceive first child. (July 2013)

Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2013)

Renge has a miscarriage. (September 2013)

Hikaru and Renge conceive a child. (January 2014)

Renge turn 20 and miscarries. (March 2014)

Hikaru turns 19. (April 2014)

Hikaru and Renge's first wedding anniversary. (May 2014)

Attends Hunny and Namine's wedding; Summer trip to Samoan Islands. (July 2014)

Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. Renge is pregnant. (August 2014)

Attends Kaoru and Keiko's wedding. (February 2015)

Renge turns 21. (March 2015)

Hikaru turns 20. ( April 2015)

Hikaru and Renge's second wedding anniversary; Hitachiin Katsuo (boy) is born. (May 2015)

Attends Hunny and Mori's college graduation; Attends Kyoya's graduation at Yale. (June 2015)

**Kaoru and Keiko**

Kaoru is a senior at Ouran Academy; Kaoru and Tamika are still boyfriend /girlfriend. (August 2012)

Kaoru turns 18. (April 2013)

Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru and Tylisa graduate from Ouran Academy; Attends Mori and Tylisa's wedding; Kaoru is part-owner and designer for Hitachiin Glam-Wear after graduation. Broke up with Tamika. (June 2013)

Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2013)

Is courting supermodel Kumoto Keiko. (February 2014)

Kaoru and Keiko are engaged (March 2014)

Kaoru turns 19. (April 2014)

Attends Hunny and Namine's wedding. (July 2014)

Annual Ouran Host Club Reunion. (August 2014)

Keiko turns 26 (January 2015)

Kaoru and Keiko's wedding; Honeymoon in London, England. (February 2015)

Kaoru turns 20. ( April 2015)

Attends Hunny and Mori's college graduation; Attends Kyoya's graduation at Yale. (June 2015)

**Kuzuhito and Yukari (Ootori kids)**

Masaru (Male)(2002)

Nori (Male)(2006)

Yumiki (Female) (2009)

Riko (Female) (2013)

Shou (Male) (2015)

**Akito and Nami (Ootori kids)**

Taiki (Male) (2007)

Suzume (Female) (2012)

8


	9. Let's Expand

Let's Expand

**Concerning Haruhi**

Kyoya had not felt his wife in months. When he saw her. He was ready for her. There was one huge problem. He was giving his valedictorian speech. It's a good thing he organized his speech notes really well. Haruhi was wearing a red and white print short sleeve blouse. And a tight red skirt that showed her sexy legs. She wore strappy white hi-heels. He's thinking. _She sure has come a long way. From not knowing how to walk in hi-heels, to now._ Her wavy long hair fell past her shoulders. It was hard for him to keep his concentration on his speech. He was thankful his graduation gown hid his arousal.

**Concerning Kyoya**

Haruhi watched her beloved husband as he spoke on stage. Haruhi panties are drenching wet with her arousal. She had to change her panties after his speech. She's thinking. _I see my handsome husband speaking words of wisdom to the crowd. He just don't know that with every word he utters. I have to fight the urge to pull him off the podium, and kiss him madly. _She too, hadn't felt him in months. She glad he doesn't have to be in the United States any more.

After his graduation, everyone headed for the airport and got on the Ootori jet. Even thought his wife was in the plane next to him, he wanted to be alone with her. He missed her. He was craving her about now. She felt the same way concerning him. They sat close to one another seductively staring in each others eyes. Whispering naughty sweet nothings to one another.

Kyoya: Let me feel how much you missed me. (Kyoya place a pillow on top mid section and unzipped her red skirt. Reaches in her red skirt, wedged his fingers into her panties and briefly fondled her clitoris.)

Haruhi: (She gasps) Kyoya no. Love sounds will come out of me. (She stops him. Shaking her head.) were among our friends and family. Much as I'm craving you now, we must wait.

Kyoya: Your drenching wet. I don't think you can wait. We will be on the plane for eight or more hours.

Haruhi: I have to wait. Your in need too?

Kyoya: Yes. Let's me lead you to the storage compartment of the plane. I can definitely take care of your craving. And beside, after I take care of your need, you can sleep better. I also can sleep better.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya told one of the stewardess that he needed to be with his wife for few minutes. (In the soundproof baggage area.) He paid her to guard the door leading to the baggage area. Not to let any one in, while their in there taking care of business.

**Baggage Area**

Kyoya: Haruhi. I want to make you pregnant. (He whispers in her ear. As she's freeing him.)

Haruhi:What? (He pulls off her wet panties. And walks her to the nearest wall.)

Kyoya: I want to expand our family. (He lifts Haruhi in position.) Put you legs around me doll.

Haruhi: We will talk more about that later my love. Ahhhhhh Kyoyaaaaa Ahhh uhhh. ( Kyoya did waste no time working all the delicate nerves in feminine cavity with his rock firm cock. Making her cry out for mercy. And there was no mercy. As the force of his thrusts attacked her sensitive zone. Taking her breath.)

Kyoya: Work that ass. Uhhhhh Ummmmm. (He smack her ass multiple times. And squeezed it tight. He speedup his thrusts. Her vagina tighten abruptly as she screamed his name. He humped her a few more times. Then he came and release his relief.) Are you relieved?

Haruhi: Yes. (Still winded.)

Kyoya: It was a quickie, but at least we're both satisfied. Now you can sleep well. On the way home. I will too. I love you doll.

Haruhi: I love you more handsome.

When Haruhi and Kyoya got back to Japan, Kyoya talked Haruhi into planning for another child. She stopped taking her birth control pills.

9


	10. Succession

Succession

Ootori Yoshio announced to everyone, at Kyoya's graduation ball. That Ootori Kyoya is become the next to the Ootori enterprise. Later, Kyoya signed the documents, making it official. Kyoya got to thinking about the Ootori estate. Particularly Master Relaxing Quarters.

The Ootori estates is about 200 years old. Every Ootori successor dreams of having the Ootori master wing. Which is like huge luxury home by itself.

**The Master Wing**

Down the long hall way of the master wing, there's only two entrances. One lead to his office. (Which is separate from his Master relaxing quarters.) The other entrance is the Master Relaxing Quarters. (Master bedroom is an insult to describe Yoshio's sleeping quarters.)

**Home Office**

Hidden Surveillance Area

International business Area

Small broad room

Yoshio's Area (His desk and current files)

Media room

Data center

Archive room

Entertainment Area (For clients and business associates.)

Small Kitchenette

**Master Relaxing Quarters** (Master suite)

Sleeping Area

Spa and Heated Pool Area (Pool has a pretty light water fall space with a slide. With Hot tube and Sauna.)

Night bar

Theater

Massage Area

Sex room.

Small- Music/ Dance room

Exercise Area.

Laundry room

None of Kyoya's brothers or sister ever seen their dad's Master Relaxing Quarters. Only a few staff servants has the card key to go into Yoshio's relaxing quarters. Kyoya was about twelve years old when curiosity won him over. Kyoya paid one of the maids assigned to clean his room, to let him inspect every part of his dad's relaxing quarters. He was awe struck and speechless. He knew that only the Ootori successor would have the privilege of having these quarters. Kyoya's brothers didn't want to be successor. His father work them so hard and gave them expectations that were impossible to fulfill most of the time. Kyoya's brother's decided they didn't want the business. Being the successor didn't mean you got the master relaxing quarters right away. Being successor meant that you ran the company. In the event that the senior Ootori dies. The whole Ootori estate goes to the successor. Kyoya is thinking. _This will be mine soon. Before the year is up._

10


	11. The Moment of Truth

The Moment of Truth

Kyoya hires a cardiologist and a nurse to follow him to his father's home office. He has an ambulance waiting outside. He has the doctor and nurse stand and stay put outside of the office. Until further instructions.

**Yoshio's Home Office**

Knock Knock

Yoshio: Enter

Kyoya: Hello Father. I just want to brief you on how I'm going to run the Ootori enterprise.

Yoshio: Kyoya I trust you. You keep on impressing me. You far surpassed my expectations. You own most of Japan's advertising. You also have five thriving businesses. I trust the decisions you make in behalf of the Ootori name.

Kyoya: Well I learned a lot in the years you trained me. As for the decisions I make for the company your happy with, that remains to be seen. I learn from watching you that it's best to lay the truth out in the open.

Yoshio: What do you mean son? Get to the point.

Kyoya: I have always thought that my one of my brothers would be successor. Which I thought was total unfair, that one heir would benefit. When I saved the business before and threw it back in you face. Didn't that tell you something?

Yoshio: I'm no...

Kyoya: Please let me finish. (Yoshio nodded) Since I don't really need the Ootori empire to be successful. My decision is to either split the Ootori empire up or sell it.

Yoshio: No! No. Beg you.

Kyoya: Father this Ootori succession tradition has broke up this family. I saw it. You made my brothers hate me at first. You married Fuyumi off. She was like a mother to me. And you flaunted the fact that I would never be a successor all throughout my childhood. I will make sure my sister and three brothers get th...

Yoshio: What are you talking about? You only have two brothers.

Kyoya: Father I have three brothers including the one you fathered with Haruhi, my wife.

Yoshio: I didn't fa...

Kyoya: Father save it. (Kyoya pulls out some documents from his folder he's holding.) You might want to take a look at these documents. You made her believe her was dreaming when you had intercourse with her. You betrayed me father. And you lied to me. I'm not going to follow your example of keeping secrets and lying. I'm going to tell my wife everything.

Yoshio: No! Dddo... (Yoshio fell to the floor.)

Kyoya quickly brought in the medical help. They were able to stabilize him quickly. He was rushed to Ootori Memorial. He had a major stroke. Half of Yoshio's body is paralyzed and his speech is inaudible. Yoshio still had the ability to sign important documents and communicate by writing notes.

**Telling Haruhi the Truth**

Kyoya: Haruhi you have a little time to talk.

Haruhi: I always had time for you handsome.

Kyoya: I haven't been truthful with you during the time we have been married.

Haruhi: What are you talking about Kyoya? Have you been unfaithful?

Kyoya: There's no need to cheat on you. The sex between us is too good. And even if it wasn't. I wouldn't because I have true love for you doll.

Haruhi: Then what?

Kyoya: Do you remember when I slipped a note in your hand and left after club activities.

Haruhi: Yes. You told me to meet you in your limousine after I leave. We were to discuss my debt and other things. The other thing you wanted to discuss, was that you wanted to date me. I didn't answer you. I left out of the limo. I remember.

Kyoya: What you didn't know is that you left your diary in the floor. Since I couldn't get any real answers from you I started reading your diary.

Haruhi: Why are you telling me this now?

Kyoya: Because my father is a liar. I see the problems he's caused by hiding things and being dishonest. I don't want to follow the same destructive path.

Haruhi: How long have you been reading my diary?

Kyoya: From the time you left it in the limo. that day. To the last thing you put in your diary. I think. I haven't located your diary for over 2 years now.

Haruhi: Then you know that I thought that I accidentally had sex with your father?

Kyoya: Yes I know.

Haruhi: Can you forgive me? For thinking that I had sex with you father. I'm glad that it was a dream. Your father confirm it.

Kyoya: When did he do that?

Haruhi: Since we are laying the truth all out there, I want to tell you that I heard the conversation you and your dad were having. You were confronting him about that last thing I wrote in my diary.

Kyoya: Last thing you wrote in your diary? I suppose I don't have a right to ask you why you spied on me, with what I did.

Haruhi: I had woke up looking for you in your office. When I didn't find you. I thought you might by chance be talking with your dad. I started to turn around and go back to our room, when you mentioned me. So I listened. I think you would have did the same thing if you were in my shoes.

Kyoya: Without a doubt. Then you heard that my father denied having sex with you.

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: Well he lied. I spend 5 years watching him do business with clients. I knew when he was lying to the customers.

Haruhi: Is that why you cried yourself to sleep?

Kyoya: I did. Don't let no one know.

Haruhi: You won't find my diary. After you cried yourself to sleep, I burned my diary.

Kyoya: There's something else you should know?

Haruhi: What?

Kyoya: Ootori Kotaro was not my son. He was my brother.

Haruhi: WHAT! Kyoya don't tell me.

Kyoya: You remember when I followed the twins to the nursery instead of staying with you?

Haruhi: Yes. Why?

Kyoya: I was having a paternity test done on the twins. (He hand her the results of the paternity test.) Read it.

Haruhi: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

Kyoya: I don't know. I'm telling you now. I just want you to know that I don't find you responsible for that. You wer under the influence of medication. My father violated both of us. I think he should pay for all of the chaos he cause by his lies.

Haruhi: How do we do that? He's already paralyzed and in a wheelchair.

Kyoya: Haruhi. My dad is 68 year old. He's has a good chance of making a full recovery. There are two things he loves the most.

Haruhi: What is it he loves?

Kyoya: His Master Relaxing Quarters and the Ootori Empire. I say we take both of them luxuries from him.

Haruhi: How?

Kyoya: Haruhi can draw up legal agreements?

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: Write this down. I Ootori Kyoya promise I won't sell off the Ootori empire. If you move out your Master relaxing quarters. Then give me ownership and authority of your Master relaxing quarters. You can feel free to use your legal jargon.

Haruhi: Why do you want your fathers Master bedroom?

Kyoya: It's hard to sell me on anything. You should know that.

Haruhi: Yes I recall. Now that you mention it. But why?

Kyoya: There only two things on the face of this earth that really left me in awe.

Haruhi: What's that?

Kyoya: Mount Everest and my father's Master Relaxing Quarters. Only the oldest Ootori successor has a right to them quarters.

Haruhi: That must be what drove you to be a successor.

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: If that master bedroom is all that why didn't your brother want to be the successor?

Kyoya: First of all Haruhi. To call my father's Master Relaxing Quarters a master bedroom is a insult and a major understatement. To answer your question, My sibling have never seen our father's Relaxing Quarters.

Haruhi: How did you get to see your father's quarters?

Kyoya: I got curious and paid the maid a great deal of money to check out his relaxing dwelling. After I viewed his area. I felt that the bedrooms me, my brothers and my sister slept in are dungeons in comparison.

Haruhi: I think I have every luxury in the world in our bedroom.

Kyoya: Only because you haven't seen what's out there yet. Just be patient and you will.

Haruhi: I thought I already had better.

Kyoya: Let me know when you have the documents ready.

Haruhi: Okay.

Haruhi spent the rest of the night drawing up the documents Kyoya wanted. Haruhi presented the legal documents to Kyoya. Kyoya wanted Haruhi to be present when talking to his father.

**Let's Visit Father**

Kyoya: Hello Father. (Yoshio nodded) I know you can't talk well yet. So listen up. I have a business proposition I like you to read. (His Nurse holds the document so he can read it.) When your done you can either sign it or not sign it. Father you have a time limit. I'll leave that document. You have until tomorrow mourning. (Tears were streaming down Yoshio's face.)

Kyoya: Oh Father. I told Haruhi the truth. That's who compiled the legal documents.

Haruhi: I'm sorry your feeling the consequences of your dishonesty. But you betrayed us.

Haruhi and Kyoya turn to leave. (Yoshio is writing with his good hand. And gives the note to the nurse.)

Nurse: Wait! Your father is writing something.

Kyoya and Haruhi turned around and walked toward Yoshio.

Kyoya: What?

Nurse: (The nurse reads the note Yoshio wrote.) Don't go I will sign the documents. Don't sell the Ootori empire. It's your heritage and your children heritage. The Ootori empire has been in the family for centuries. Don't destroy that for your kids.

Kyoya: The way I see it, is that this whole Ootori empire drove us all apart. We weren't a family. I witnessed it on many occasions. According to our agreement, if you sign it, I won't sell the empire. (Yoshio nodded. Yoshio signed the documents.)

Nurse: (Reads) Kyoya open my hospital gown in the front. On my neck, I have a chain around my neck that has the access cards to my the master wing. The first card opens my home office. The second card opens my Master Relaxing Quarters. Have all of my things moved out and take them to my storage facility. I'm sorry I caused so much pain I your lives. I never met to. The estate is yours Kyoya. I trust you'll make good decisions concerning the family legacy. I will live somewhere else when I recover. You can leave now. (Haruhi and Kyoya bowed and left.)

The minute they got home they played with Kotori for a good while, not neglecting family time. After playing with Kotori, Kyoya and Haruhi went to check out the Relaxing Quarters. Kyoya opens the double doors. Haruhi walk in and faints. When she came to, she speaks to Kyoya.

Haruhi: This is ours?

Kyoya: Well we have to move our father out. But yes. This is ours.

As they walked thru their Quarters. They walked to the night bar.

Bartender: Your not Ootori-sama. Where is Ootori-sama?

Kyoya: Ootori-sama is my father. I'm now the new owner of these quarters. And also my wife, Haruhi.

Haruhi: Hello.

Bartender: Do I still have a job?

Kyoya: Yes if you want it.

They walk to the sleeping area. The find a woman in the bed.

Kyoya: Who are you? And Why are you in my fathers bed? Your not his wife.

?: Of course not. My name is Sakura. I'm one of Ootori-sama's sex servants. My shift ends in another hour. Rin should be coming in soon.

Kyoya: Who's Rin?

Sakura: She's a sex servant. After my shift ends. Her shift begins. (Haruhi is fighting the giggles.)

Kyoya: No wonder my old man was happy all the time. No wonder he was crying. Sakura. Ootori-sama is moving away. He won't be needing your services any more.

Sakura: And who are you?

Kyoya: I'm Ootori Kyoya. I'm Ootori-sama's son. I'm now the new owner of this estate.

Sakure: Well can I offer you some of my services?

Kyoya: Do you know who this is stand beside me?

Sakure: No

Kyoya: This beautiful woman is my wife, Haruhi. For your personal health, I don't think you want to ask me that question.

Sakure: I think your right.

Haruhi: You can get out of my house now. (Kyoya is laughing.)

Sakure: Okay. I'll leave.

Kyoya and Haruhi dismisses Rin at the door. They find out various people he's hired. Like, a massage therapist, a lifeguard. Kyoya wanted his brothers and sister to have a share of the Ootori legacy to pass on to their children. So he split the company up in four parts. And gave his two brothers and sister ¼ each of the Ootori empire. As for his Yoshio, he's still a multi-billionaire. He recovered and bought some land and paid someone to build him a smaller, but much nicer estate.

11


End file.
